Sapphire
by Shamera
Summary: I only saw the episode once... but I thought it was worth mentioning.


**Sapphire**  
by: [Shamera][1]   
Prism stared out the window, feeling everything through Sapphire's eyes. She saw through his eyes, heard through his ears, and felt his pain. His pain and his love. Suddenly, she turned her head sharply, not able to look at the glittering stars and not cry at the sight of the joy they promised. Dimly, she felt a tear fall down her cheek as she felt Sapphire's raw pain at being rejected by his own brother. Yes, she and Sapphire were connected. Connected in a way that no one would have guessed. They _were_ each other. But they could only sense each other when both of them were willing to. Although Sapphire was trying to hide his pain from her, to protect her, she saw everything.   
_"Please.... brother. Believe me! We never wanted to conquer Earth like this! Wise Man is using you! You're become his puppet!" Sapphire's eyes were dull with the pain that were caused be just standing. But an even deeper pain was how his brother wasn't even looking at him. How could this be? Could Diamond really trust Wise Man more than him? Diamond turned away from the sight of his brother down on the ground, begging for him to trust.... something that he barely ever did. But this was Sapphire! His only brother! Sapphire would never lie to him. He was family. "Diamond! You're brother is a traitor. And you know what we do with traitors, whether they're the royal family or not..." Wise Man's voice behind Diamond made him think. If Wise Man could punish Saphire, could he also punish the Prince? "Diamond! Ask him about... about his Master..." Sapphire's voice was draining, weak from the last attack from Wise Man. "Silence!" Wise Man shouted, his hood revealing glowing eyes. With a swift motion, he gathered energy and blasted it at Sapphire. "NOO!!" Diamond yelled, preparing to take the killing blast for his brother. But he couldn't. The little part of him that obeyed Wise Man prevented him to do so. The blast engulfed Saphire, and no one had time to help him before it was gone, leaving Sapphire. "Come, Diamond. We have to plan our invasion. Wicked Lady?" The hooded creature disappeared into thin air, leaving a very horrified Prince Diamond and Sapphire. "Whatever you say. You're the Wise Man!" Wicked Lady laughed her insane laugh of hers, then disappeared along with Wise Man._   
A loud noise behind her made Prism turn around and gasp. The jacket that Sapphire had left for her... The hook had broken off the wall, taking the jacket down to the floor and crushing it under the metal. Prism, with her hand to her chin and tears on her cheeks, knew exactly what that meant.   
_"I'm sorry, Sailor Moon. I... I tried." Tuxedo Mask hung his head, kneeling down by Sapphire's side. Saphire was lying in the middle of a huge crater, burnt and still. Sailor Moon ran to Sapphire's side, rushing to her knees and sobbing. "Sapphire! You can't give up now! What about Prism? You've got to protect her and stop Wise Man!" A loud sob tore from her throat and she carefully hung her head in respect. "Don't give up now!" A quiet footfall made her hesitate. She looked up to see Diamond, his eyes focused on his dead brother. The other Sailor Scouts backed away, making room for Diamond. But Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask didn't leave Sapphire's side. Not even when Diamond gently picked his brother up and held him like a baby. Diamond's eyes looked intently at his brother's peaceful face, wondering why he risked his life to just warn him of dangers ahead. Slowly, and gently, Diamond, with his brother in his arms, turned around and walked away from everyone else, leaving only these words before he disappeared into thin air. "I'll kill you, Wise Man."_   
Making no move to pick the jacket up, Prism looked back at the stars, hope shinning in her eyes. She would _not_ be intimidated by death. "Wherever you are, Sapphire... you're always be in my heart."  _"Brother! Look! I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life!" Little Sapphire was kneeling by something covered by Diamond's shadow. "It's called a flower, Sapphire. And it's the only kind that grows here. If we were on Earth, we'd see flowers everywhere, but the people of Earth banished us." Little Diamond's fist was clutched. "One day, we'll go back to Earth and conquer it once again! Then you'll see flowers everywhere!" Sapphire looked a bit confused, but then broke out in a huge grin. "I believe in you, Diamond! I think you can do anything you want!" Diamond relaxed, then smiled at his younger brother. "You really think so?" The grin in response told him everything._   
"Someday, Sapphire. You'll see all the flowers in the universe. You'll be in a place full of happiness, and there'll be flowers everywhere. This, I tell you as a brother."   


End.

  
I only got to see this episode once, and I wrote this quite a while ago... but I felt that it should be typed down... Sorry about all the grammer errors and lack of discription, I wrote this in seventh grade...   


[Go Back][2]

   [1]: mailto: sitafire@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://my.treeway.com/shamera



End file.
